bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll and I/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Zanim ekstra klasyki, pomarańczki i inne serie wydawnicze podobnego kalibru zaczęły świecić triumfy, niska, dwucyfrowa nalepiona liczba, świadczyła o zaniżonej jakości. I nisko zawieszonych oczekiwaniach. I zazwyczaj ten próg cenowy, był ujściem dla potworków, próbujących naśladować mechanizmy tych większych, z promilem ich budżetu. A także innych ułomnych eksperymentów, nie grzeszących grywalnością. Aczkolwiek, nawet w najgłębszych zakamarkach hipermarketowych koszy, bądź tych w osiedlowych kioskach, skrywały się pomysłowe Dobromiry biznesu. Które w wypluwaniu taśmowo kolejnych bubli, z zamykającym się w sześciu miesiącach okresie produkcyjnym, znalazły nie tylko żyłę złota, ale też możliwość wypłynięcia na te szersze wody. Zakończona bolesnym upadkiem Ikara. Swego rodzaju obalenie tego cenowego mitu, przyszło wraz z narodzinami nowego kierunku w branży. Sceny niezależnej, która już u swego zarania, udowadniała, że za niskimi stratami w portfelu, może stać wieloletni wysiłek i wartość, która mogła stawać w szranki z rekinami tej gałęzi rozrywki. I przeciwwagę stanowiły tu pławiące się w prestiżu produkty wysokobudżetowe, które za dwie stówki oddawały jakość. Choć jak widać, nie zawsze. I dzisiaj, przytulę do siebie Jacka Daniel'sa gier chujowych. Tytuł który jakby był człowiekiem biznesu, czy innej piramidy finansowej, kupiłby sobie jacht wraz z helikopterem. Albo jednak nie, patrząc na jego rynkowe osiągnięcia. Niemniej, bez większych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Troll and I, wynurzyła się z głębin Mariańskiego rowu, dzięki staraniom spółki spyral hows ltd, 21 marca, 2017 roku. A załogą, która wysłała tego tytanicznego kaszalota, na podróż w jedną stronę, była Maximum Games, która w swym wydawniczym szale, wpadała z miny minowej na minę. Skutki tych działań możemy zaobserwować w postaci Broni Alekina, konsolowego Rugby 15, i wreszcie Drogowego Szału, od dobrze Wam znanych holendrów. Tymczasem, rzemieślnicy z kraju herbatą płynącym, nie zawsze słynęli z tak poszarpanej renomy. Poniżenia, godnego wcierania ekskrementów w każdy zakamarek, swego w pół przytomnego cielska. Wszak to z rąk tych samych ludzi, wyszła czwarta odsłona Alone in the Dark, gra wyścigowa Blur, a także, bądź przede wszystkim, adorowana strategia w paranormalnym sosie, pod tytułem Ghost Master. Anioł ten jednak upadł wraz z przyjściem na świat tego antychrysta, który mimo zanurzenia na wieczność w formalinie, określonej na stronie producenta jako, już wkrótce, ceni się nad wyraz wysoko. Albowiem cena wywoławcza, perypetii Trolla i tego drugiego, sięga stu pięćdziesięciu złotych. I to jedynie wersji pecetowej, gdyż fetor ten rozprzestrzenił się do świata konsolowego. Co oznaczało konwersje na konsole Zielonych i Niebieskich, a nawet wsparcie dla Marianów tego świata. Tragiczny koniec tej farsy, odzwierciedlają również nie mniej brutalni paszkwilanci. Do tego stopnia, że samo wklepanie nazwy tego bezbożnego wyrobu, na znanym wszystkim agregatorze, skutkuje wypaleniem naszych gałek, krwistą czerwienią. I choć nad wbijających chochlika w glebę, pałami i dwójami, fruwały na swych chuderlawych skrzydełkach szósteczki, to ich pochwały były daremne, w obliczu rozkwaszonego ryja bestii. Swoje trzy grosze, a raczej trzy sierpowe, dołożyła też redakcja znad Wisły, a ściślej Kamil z portalu konsolowe info, który w nie szczędzącym słów krytyki tekście, naznaczył szubrawca notą trzy i pół na dziesięć. Czuję, jak piekielny kocioł zaczął mi się palić pod dupą. Gdy już wskoczymy na główkę do bulgoczących moczarów, co w tym przypadku oznacza, naznaczenie naszej duszy, poprzez dwukrotne klepnięcie ikony kursorem. I przejdziemy przez chrzest bojowy, tonąc w emblematach dystrybutora, i odpowiedzialnych za tę chryję szubrawców, wzrok nasz przykuje scenka rodzajowa. Tutaj z gatunku, rozpalania konara, po pieszczotliwym jego struganiu. Prócz kopcącego się z wrażeń stosu patyków, i siedzącego przy nim, kajtka w dredach, szukającego najpewniej guza, nasze zmysły może nasączyć chwiejna paproć. Wprasowane w trawę liście z kamieniami, jak również brzozy smoleńskie, którym nie straszne są wygięcia. Logo też ma swoje miejsce. Istna gratka dla miłośników nowego retro, w tym przypadku drugiego Playstation. Po oswojeniu się z tym wizualnym wylewem, możemy zajrzeć do trybików, odkrywając kurtynę z opcjami. Pod maską, prócz rozbitych na parę kategorii ustawień, bo jakże by inaczej, możemy napawać się listą płac, bądź jak kto woli przyszłych bankrutów, tudzież rozpiskę klawiszy, którą nazywam zupą z literek i myszek. Zębatki tymczasem, poza możliwością przytemperowania jakości tekstur i cieni, umożliwiają nam także dostrojenie dźwięków, a nawet rozdzielczości, z których ta domyślna, to zero na zero. Bynajmniej nie jest ono pierdolone. Zarysowana tutaj historia, równie przyjemna i krótkotrwała, co przymusowa wizyta w syberyjskich łagrach, zabiera nas do wczesnych lat pięćdziesiątych. Wszystko ma swój początek, w złowrogim pałacu zalanym deszczem, wewnątrz którego zgrzybiały człowiek interesu, z postępującą łysiną, wpatruje się w bezruchu w fotografię. W kompletnej samotności dodajmy, jak to zwykle robią źli biznesmeni. Dokazywanie piernika przerywa sekretarka, przyzywająca do biura niejakiego Niko, piątą wodę po kisielu Iwana Groźnego, z zarostem wyjętym spod kosiarki. Awanturnik ten, otrzymuje od białego kołnierzyka pewne zlecenie, które wymaga od niego wytropienia leśnego olbrzyma. I najwyraźniej, w tej skrzywionej wizji świata, ten włochaty rozbójnik, jest drugim najważniejszym obiektem zainteresowań, obok wieczystej drzemki wujaszka Stalina. Po wyprzedaniu swojej duszy za skórę trolla i miliony srebrników, i tym samym zakończeniu tej porywającej debaty, przeskakujemy pół dekady w przód, do terenów skandynawskich, gdzie poznajemy drugą połówkę tytułowego duetu, Otto, która zostaje osierocona i pozbawiona dachu nad głową, zaledwie parę mrugnięć później. Zatem poznawszy lekcje przetrwania i drzewnego przyjaciela, chłopiec postanawia wraz ze swoim partnerem, zadać kłam niszczącym harmonię najemnikom i przywrócić świat do stanu, sprzed uwolnienia tutejszej puszki Pandory. W trakcie dziesięciu rozdziałów z których składa się ta epopeja, poza nowym typem udaru, doświadczymy także ociekających serem dialogów, klisz, które wyszły z mody nawet z kina klasy Zet, i wreszcie spazmów śmiechu, podczas silących się na dramatyczność scen. Drażniący odór uderza nas z całą siłą, też w obtoczonej przez wytrawnego gnojownika rozgrywce. I zgodnie z wszelkimi przypuszczeniami, ta jest rozbita na dwóch chojraków, pomiędzy którymi możemy się przełączać, w trakcie naszej pielgrzymki. I tak będąc żywą kukłą, prócz możliwości pozyskiwania surowców, i przetwarzania ich na różne sposoby, będziemy się wspinać po drobniejszych powierzchniach, a także unieszkodliwiać niedorajdów, cichszymi sposobami. A będąc masywniejszym gnomem, poza torsem wchłaniającym każdą kulę, i pięściami obracającymi wszystko co żywe, w pulpę z gluta, możemy poszczycić się zdolnością rzucania głazów, mogącym niczym korek w wannie, zamknąć odpływ szatańskiego nasienia, a także tą wyciągania mechanicznych skrzydeł, które posłużą naszemu dredofilowi, jako grunt pod nogami. A gdy staniemy się jednością wraz z malcem, jakkolwiek dwuznacznie by to nie brzmiało, będziemy mogli łeb w łeb, wspinać się po skalnych ścianach. Jednakże w tej ambitności, Anglosasi zgubili własny ogon. System rzemiosła, wymusza na nas ciągłą zbieraninę, wypadających z trucheł wiązadeł, które przeznaczamy na trzykolorowe oszczepy, będące tutaj odpowiednikiem kolorowych kart kluczy, tak eksploatowanych w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Klęczki wokół cmentarzysk, często zdają się być daremne, ze względu na niską pojemność naszych kieszeni, zwłaszcza do tych najpotrzebniejszych drobiazgów. A jakby dla kogoś ten psychiczny dołek nie był wystarczająco przepastny, zawsze można nafaszerować się animacjami, towarzyszącymi zbieraniu gałązek i minerałów. Nie do pominięcia, ma się rozumieć. Podobnie jak ta wersja Ostatniego Opiekuna, agresywniejsze stwory również posiadają dodatkowy chromosom. Na naszej wyboistej drodze, staniemy naprzeciw krokodylom, które wypływając z wody, przywlokły za sobą kończyny, szablozębnych orków, z cerą z trumny, którzy z czasem zakładają sobie na ryło szaty, czy inne nocniki z nierdzewnego metalu. A miejsce znajdzie się dla przeciwnika z ludzką twarzą, który dzikością zachowań, nie odbiega od leśnych mutantów. I choć gdy na ring wskoczy gigant, to opozycja jest spalona już na wejściu, bądź w tym przypadku zgnieciona, to w przypadku szamotanin z młodym giermkiem, ścielenie się trupa zalicza lekkie opóźnienie. Wszystko to dzięki pętli irracjonalnie szarmanckich zachowań, które wymuszają na poszczególnych jednostkach, trzymanie się na uboczu, gdy inny członek ferajny zalicza penetrację krtani. I tutaj wchodzi w grę koślawy system walki. I to na tyle, że łamie postawione przez siebie reguły. Ponownie, małomówny olbrzym nie ma nic do gadania, pod kątem rękoczynów. Lewy przycisk służy do ciosów tnąco koszących, wbijającym krety z powrotem do kopców. A klawisz spacji z kolei, zmiata ich z pola walki. Całkiem dosłownie. Człowiek lasu natomiast, pięści przyjmuje za punkt startowy. Poza pijanej zabawki w rzutki, smarkacz wachluje także tasakiem. Choć to nie zawsze, bo nawet małe zachwianie w ruchu międzyplanetarnym, może kompletnie pozbawić nas umiejętności ripostowania, bądź zaopatrzyć w otępienie komórek mózgowych, i pierdolnięty błędnik. Jak na załączonym obrazku. Jak przystało na przygodę tego typu, nie mogło zabraknąć systemu rozwoju naszych druhów. I taki w istocie się tutaj znajduje. Zgodnie ze zmysłem podróżnika, i jednocześnie wbrew stawianych wyzwań, dostęp do poszerzenia naszych mózgowych płatów, zdobywamy poprzez, kolekcjonowanie posążków. Każdy podniesiony bożek, prócz odpowiedniego sygnału dźwiękowego, wzbogaca nas o garść punktów w specjalnym panelu umiejętności. Każda z nich, może zostać podniesiona do pewnej rangi, a każda z tych rang, wymaga określonej ilości wirtualnego pieniądza. I gdy już zbierzemy grosz do grosza, będziemy mogli tę zebraną miarkę, zamienić na dowolne usprawnienie. Od objawiającego się podczas ciskania oszczepami Parkinsona. Jeszcze bardziej subtelnego podchodzenia ukradkiem. Wszczepienia pancerza w klatkę piersiową. Aż po rękodzieło, które w ostatecznej formie, niszczy budowaną przez resztę gry filozofię. Podobnie sprawy się mają z naszym futrzakiem, któremu również możemy dolepić do łba kolejne klepki. Tutaj, choć warsztat kończy się na trzech talentach, i można nimi żonglować jedynie przy odpowiednich stacjach dokujących, to wszystko usprawiedliwia zawartość tych darów, z paraliżującym wrzaskiem i regeneracją na zawołanie, na pierwszym planie. Sęk w tym, iż te moce nie zdradzają swojej obecności, nawet gdy zdołamy wykupić cały magazyn wraz ze sprzedawczynią. A gdy są one zauważalne, to zazwyczaj nie tak jak chcieli tego autorzy. Kleksa nie zapomniano puścić, także na konstrukcję poziomów. Osadzenie tych fabularnych strzępków, w krajach nordyckich, zapewniło cyfrowym architektom, szerokie pole do popisu. Nie tylko ze względu na górzystość tych krain, a możliwość rozwałkowywania dróg, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. I tak, wałęsając się po wąwozach, ucinając kolejne linki uwięzionego samolotu, będziemy i tak postawieni, przed przejściem calusieńkiej trasy z buta, ze względu na widzimisię makówek wyspiarzy. Zatrzaśnięci wewnątrz jaskini, nie tylko zaznamy goryczy, przechadzania się w te i wewte, więcej razy niż to przewiduje ustawa, ale także zabawy z dźwigniami, wcześniej rzecz jasna zablokowanymi, które to w połączeniu z wymuszonym rozbiciem naszych niedorajd na dwie grupy, spowalniają całość do poziomu ślimaka, z niedoborem śluzu, na jego ostatniej drodze. A gdzie wałek nie pomógł, tam wezwano innych jeźdźców apokalipsy. Co bowiem powiecie, na wymuszone skalne wspinaczki, które na dodatek skutecznie wtapiają się w resztę otoczenia. Czułe jedynie na kolorowe minerały skały, które męki naszej dwójki, zamieniają w te Doom gaya. A także zagadki logiczne. Ot, przystaw ramię srebrnego ptaka, by gówniak nie męczył się z przeszkodami. Przepchnij kamienie klinujące wajchę. Bądź przeskakuj pomiędzy drewnianymi korytami. I na tym ostatnim chciałbym się zatrzymać. Gdyż ten, pierdolony skok sprawi, że skruszycie swoje zęby na proch. Wszystko za sprawą automatycznego skoku, aktywowanego poprzez wstrzelenie się w idealny piksel krawędzi. I obraz powie więcej niż słowa. Na wszystkich sługusów szatana stąpających po tym świecie, jak można było to tak spierdolić? Próżno jest szukać pocieszenia, w prezentowanej tutaj otoczce audiowizualnej. Wprawdzie nie są to reanimowane prochy starucha, ale nawet przez zatkany nos, czuć tutaj woń próchnicy. Spóźnionej o dwie generacje. Modele przywodzą na myśl te, wycinane tępą brzytwą, w trakcie zaślepienia przez gorejące słońce. Tekstury mogły równie dobrze służyć za znaczki na kopertach. Animacje to kukiełkowy taniec, chwilę po zanurzeniu lalek w kisielu. Efekty świetlne, poziomem nie odbiegają od tych szkolnych jasełek. Lejące się wydzieliny, towarzyszące krwawej łaźni, przypominają rozwodnioną flegmę, z dodatkiem kozy z nosa. A po spotkaniu twarzą w twarz z trollem, niejeden puściłby pawia wraz z piórami. I choć kompozytor robi co może, by obrócić tę komiczną szkaradę w coś sentymentalnego, jego starania kończą się fiaskiem, po starciu z resztą słuchowych doznań. Twarde stąpanie po ziemi wielkoluda, brzmi tutaj jak skakanie pędraka po kałuży. Demony uwolnione z rozdartej ziemi, charczą jakby katar lał im się po gardle. A młodzieniaszek próbując uzewnętrznić swoje znoje, trafia bardziej w tony zmęczenia truchcikiem. Jednak ponad wszelką wątpliwość, perłą tej małży jest, galaktycznie, zła gra aktorska. Cały ten wywód to jednak kropla w morzu, w tsunami błędów technicznych. Ich poziom jest tak skandaliczny, że w pewnych miejscach, spychał z tronu Rajd tu Hel. Tutaj zgrzyty w liczbie klatek, blokujące się gdzie popadnie postaci, oraz wyrastająca spod stóp ziemia, to jedynie nieszkodliwe drobiazgi. Zdarzyć się może, że podczas szperania po pieczarach, popierdolą nam się skrypty, i przycisk przyklejony do kamulca, którego przepchnięcie umożliwi nam pchnięcie zabawę dalej, pojawi się w innym, niedostępnym dla nas miejscu. Innym razem, wskakiwanie nowych obiektów jest na tyle wyraźne, że z mydlanych baniek zaczynają pękać, nie tylko budynki i okoliczności przygody, ale także bariery, trzymające nas pod kluczem w tym zerojedynkowym więzieniu. W tej sytuacji pękają również nieprzyjaciele, którym kompletnie odejmuję mowę, także tą ciała. Ten sam azyl pozwala nam też wskoczyć w baletki baleriny, więżąc naszego Piotrusia Pana w wiekuistym tańcu. Podobne rezultaty możemy osiągnąć podczas jednej ze wspinaczek, a raczej jej drogi powrotnej, która pod sam koniec prze trzymuje nas w limbo, pomiędzy belką a podłogą. Warto zaznaczyć, że ten zbitek kodu, zapisuje wszystkie nasze poczynania na jednym slocie. Więc jeśli tylko zdarzy nam się natrafić na jedną z wyżej wymienionych patologii, bez wyciągania na bieżąco pliku z odpowiedniego folderu, będziemy w dupie aż po głowę. Słowem podsumowania, Troll and I, to mimo wszystko produkcja, którą ciężko jednoznacznie wrzucić do tej samej paki co resztę. Bowiem, poza toporną zawartością, uniemożliwiającą czasem nie tylko komfort z rozgrywki, ale same jej ukończenie, skrywa się jednak bestia, która starała się być czymś więcej. I tego zwyczajnie nie da się jej odmówić. To powiedziawszy, poród się nie udał, a pacjent zmarł. Wątek fabularny, toczy się niczym menel na delirce, mechaniki zrywają włosy z głowy, przez sączącą się przez nie monotonię, jakiekolwiek urozmaicenia, giną w szumie jak tylko się pojawią, a strona techniczna jest tak podziurawiona, że niejeden blaszak byłby sprawniejszy, po zepchnięciu z krętych schodów. Cała ta droga cierniowa, nie dość że wymaga od nas wykupienia biletu za niemal dwa Władki, to jeszcze wlecze się przez niemal dziesięć godzin, bądź w moim przypadku siedemnaście. Których nigdy nie odzyskamy. I nie skłamałbym mówiąc, że wolałbym wyszorować swoje zęby kwasem akumulatorowym, i utonąć we własnej krwi, niż kolejny raz tknąć o zdrowych zmysłach tę zniewagę. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2018) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)